Devaneios Surubísticos de um Grover Pateta
by avaron100
Summary: Grover está indo no Chalé 3 ver Percy até que escuta um papo muito suspeito entre Percy, Annabeth e Thalia, será uma orgia despretensiosa?


**Todos os Personagens do Uncle Rick :D**

**One-Shot básica, não tenho nenhum projeto de continuação, mais se vocês quiserem com bastante Reviews eu até faço mais capítulos**

**

* * *

**

Era mais um dia comum no acampamento meio-sangue, Grover estava passando na frente do Chalé 3, indo chamar Percy para dar um mergulho e paquerar umas filhas de Afrodite, Grover estava na frente da porta, levantou sua mão pra bater nela até que ouviu:

- Ahh Percy, eu não tenho certeza, a-acho que vai doer. – gaguejou Annabeth.

Percy suspirou, era a terceira vez que estavam tentando fazer isso, todas as tentativas foram sem sucesso por parte de Annabeth, e Percy estava começando a ficar irritado.

– Annabeth, eu prometo pra você que não vai doer, eu nunca te machucaria – disse Percy

- E-eu não sei, eu tenho medo.

- Vou começar devagar, se doer me avise.

- Aii! Tá doendo! – gritou Annabeth.

- Mas eu nem comecei ainda! – Percy reclamou – você está bem?

- Percy, eu acho melhor agente desistir disso. – suspirou Annabeth

Grover congelou lá fora – Mas que porra... – murmurou baixinho

- Olha vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou tentar com a Thalia e depois você vai ver como não é nada demais – disse Percy – Tudo bem pra você Thalia?

- Claro, por que não? – Thalia disse num tom indiferente

- Vou começar botando na sua boca Thalia, e Annabeth, presta atenção pra ver como a Thalia faz em? – disse Percy já com o instrumento na boca de Thalia

- Ok, vou prestar atenção – Annabeth disse bem atenta.

Grover a essa hora já estava subindo nas paredes do chalé, mais com muito cuidado pra não causar suspeitas – Percy filha da puta! Que bastardinho sortudo... – Grover murmurou pra si mesmo. Depois de alguns minutos e alguns grunhidos e gemidos Grover escutou:

- Pronto! Agora Thalia, se quiser engolir tudo bem, mas eu não acho que faz muito bem engolir isso não – disse Percy

- Tudo bem, eu engulo, já estou acostumada mesmo, você sempre faz isso – disse Thalia com a boca cheia de um líquido suspeito.

- Agora Annabeth, posso tentar em você? Vou colocar com tudo, acho que você aguenta a dor não é?

Annabeth suspirou – Tudo bem, tudo bem... Acho que não tenho escolha agora, mas, por favor, comece devagar Percy...

- Pode deixar comigo! Treinei muito isso com Silena Beauregard durante os tempos vagos, e é claro treinei com a Thalia – Percy deu um sorrisinho para Thalia que o devolveu com uma cara indiferente.

- Tudo bem, estou preparada, pode começaaarrr – Annabeth foi interrompida por Percy que no exato momento já tinha começado – OH MEUS DEUSES É TÃO GRANDE!

- Não seja fresca Annabeth, nunca viu uma não? Só dói no comecinho você vai ver! – Percy exclamou

- EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ ENFIAR ISSO AÍ EM MIM! – gritou Annabeth um pouco alterada

- Eu já tinha começado, mais você se mexeu e saiu do lugar. – disse Percy

- ORA, PRO INFERNO PERCY JACKSON! – gritou Annabeth

Nesse exato momento Quíron chega no chalé e cumprimenta Grover que estava com a orelha colada na porta do Chalé 3.

- Olá Grover, o que faz parado na frente do Chalé do Percy? – disse Quíron um pouco desconfiado

- Quem está aí? – a voz de Percy ecoou pra fora do Chalé

Grover ficou perplexo, fez sinal de silêncio para Quíron, mas era tarde demais, Percy abriu a porta do Chalé com um uniforme muito estranho, um jaleco branco, uma máscara branca como as de médicos e uma touquinha branca de médico também, Grover num momento xingou o amigo na sua mente por ser um doente com tal fantasia sexual, mas então descobriu o que estava acontecendo

- Grover amigão, ainda bem que você está aí, como você é meu amigo do coração vou lhe dar um tratamento dentário completo também. – disse Percy com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto também

Annabeth esticou a cabeça pra porta - Oh Grover? Ótimo mais uma cobaia para essa maluquice de dentista do Percy – disse Annabeth emburrada

Percy fechou a cara – Não é maluquice coisa nenhuma, eu só estou treinando para ser um bom dentista algum dia, e como vocês são meus amigos deviam ser no mínimo me apoiar me ajudando com isso.

- Sim, mais precisava me dar essa coisa horrível pra colocar na boca? – disse Thalia – esse tal de Flúor tem um gosto terrível e essa maquininha de sugar me deixou com a boca seca

- Eu falei pra você não engolir... – disse Percy

- Você está reclamando do que? Olha o tamanho da agulha que o Percy queria enfiar na minha boca – disse Annabeth mostrando a seringa com uma agulha de 6 centímetros

- Vocês são muito frescas, não quero mais ajuda de ninguém – disse Percy encarando Annabeth

- Ótimo, nós não vamos mais ajudar você mesmo – Annabeth fuzilou Percy com seu olhar, pegou suas coisas e saiu pela porta com Thalia, antes de sair ela murmurou baixinho no ouvido de Percy – No lago, as 19 horas, não se atrase Cabeça de Alga

- Achei que você não estivesse no clima pra dar uns amassos – disse Percy baixinho no ouvido dela

Annabeth deu um risinho abafado – Você sabe que eu sempre estou – Ela completou – Vamos embora Thalia

Assim que as garotas saíram Grover falou com Percy que estava arrumando seu equipamento odontológico.

- Cara, você vai achar que é loucura, mas eu podia jurar que vocês estavam fazendo um surubão aqui – riu Grover

- Surubão? Nah, isso é só nas terças – Percy riu e deu um tapinha nas costas de Grover, Percy saiu andando enquanto Grover ficou parado ainda tentando raciocinar o que tinha acabado de escutar

- Ah sim, terças lógico, eu... – Grover deu um estalo - Como assim isso é sério? Volta aqui explica essa história direito e...


End file.
